The randomness of soul eater
by sakurawolf23
Summary: sos this is some chapters about what our charecters might do on their extra time rated T for some cussing
1. Chapter 1

My third Soul Eater Fanfiction! Yeah!

''Woo hoo! Its snowing!'' Black Star yelled, running into the snow covered park.

''Uhhh...Balck Star? Shouldn't you put on a coat or something?'' Tsubaki asks, staring at Black Star who was wearing his usual attire.

''What? An awesome perosn like me? The cold don't bother Black Star, Black Star bothers the cold!'' he says. And to prove this he jumps into a nearby pond. ''Ahhh! Cold! Cold! Its so cold!'' Black Star says, jumping out of the pond and onto the snow covered ground. ''Crap! Crap, crap! Screw this! I am going back home. Obviously the cold finds me imtimidating so it decides to attack me. Black Star says, shivering a bit.

''The cold isn't a living thing.'' Tsubaki says.

''Woo hoo! The cold is afraid of me!'' Black Star cheers, not even listening to Tsubaki as they walked back home

Mean while on the other side of the park

''Why the fuck did Black Star jump into the pond?'' Soul asks Maka. Maka glances up from her book and looks to where Black Star is.

''I...have no idea why. Probably best if we didn't.'' Maka says, staring confusedly at the scene. They both continue to watch untill Black Star and Tsubaki leaves. Maka then gets back to her book and reads a few more chapters. Soul puts his hands in his pockets and blows some air out, watching as the vapor floats up and pass his face. _'Damn it I am bored.'_ Soul thinks. He then looks to his left and sees Maka leaning against a tree and reading her book.

''Maka, the reason why we are at a park is so we can have fun.'' Soul says,kneeling down in front of her.

''This is fun.'' Maka drawls out, her eyes not leaving her book. Soul sighs and stands back up. He stares at the ground before getting a big smile. Maka was reading her book when something hit her in the head. She looks up to see Soul tossing a snowball in the air and catching it again.

''Lets have a snowball fight.'' Soul says.

''No, Im reading.'' Maka says, looking back down at her book. Another snowball connects with her head. ''Soul I already said..'' but she was interrupted when a snowball hits her in the face. She looks up to see Soul smirking down at her. ''Ohhh, you better run now.'' Maka says, closing her book and getting up. Soul smile widens as she picks up a snowball and chucks it at him.

''There we go! Let the snow wars commence!'' Soul stated as he and Maka started throwing snowballs at each other.

Nearby

''Hey! Why dont we make some snowmen?'' Patty excitedly suggests.

''Sure why not?'' Liz says, shrugging.

''That is a perfect idea! I shall make the most perfect snowman that anyone has ever seen!''' Kid says. So they start to gather up their snow and other supplies. ''No, too much snow. Not enough snow. This stick is much shorter than the other.'' Kid grumbles to his self.

''Kid just make a fucking snowman. Its not hard.'' Liz says.

''One, my snowman must be perfect, and Two, if its not hard, then why does your snowman looks like that?'' Kid asks, pointing to her snowman.

''If you must know its not a snowman, its a snow...blob, with a face and arms.'' Liz says, crossing her arms.

''Done!'' Patty says as she finishes her snowgiraffe. ''What do you guys think?'' she asks.

''Looks really good, and really tall? How did you make that in 8 minutes?'' Liz says staring at the 5 foot tall snowanimal.

''Yes, yes Patty its good, but one of the horns is taller than the other.'' Kid says.

''Are you not going to asks how she made _that_ in 8 minutes?'' Liz asked incredulously.

''Thank you!'' Patty says. She looks over to the side and sees Maka and Soul having a snowball fight _. 'They are getting awfully close.'_

''There perfect, I had made the most perfect snowman ever. His nose is centered right in his face and his arms, his arms the perfect length, his body is symmetrical too. Just beautiful.'' Kid says, admirinig his work. Just then a snowball came out of no where and hit the snowman making him uneven and lopsided. They turned to Soul and Maka, who had shocked looks on their faces. ''My snowman...its disgusting! Who did this!''Kid bellowed. Maka immediately pointed to Soul.

''I think you should run now.''Maka suggested. Soul then took the advice and started to run.

''SOUL! YOU LITTLE BITCH!'' Kid yelled, making a giant snowball, bout the size of a smalldog house and throws it at him, causing him to fly straight into the pond.

''Well this was a fun day.'' Maka says.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka walks in to see Soul playing a video game. He seems really into it.

''Hey Soul. Whatcha doin?'' Maka asks sitting on the couch besides him.

''Huh? Oh I am playing Mortal Kombat, my favorite game ever.'' Soul says mashing a few buttons on his game controller. The screen on the TV then says Sub-Zero wins. ''Ha. That was easy, yu want to play?'' Soul asks.

''But I dont know how.'' Maka says, staring at the controller that Soul hands to her.

''oh, its easy, if you want to do a few fighting moves just press these buttons.'' Soul says, showing her the basics. ''I know all the moves.'' he then brags.

''Well if you insist.'' Maka says as she grabs the controller.

''Dont worry I will go easy on you.'' Soul says, restaarting the game.

A round Later

'Baruka wins.' the game says.

''Noooo! How could you have beaten me!'' Soul asked incredulously.

''I dunno i just pressed a few buttons.'' Maka says. ''Maybe its just good luck.''

''Yeah...maybe.'' Soul grumbles.

''How about we restart it?'' Maka suggests.

''Fine.'' Soul says, restarting it.

Another round later

'Baruka wins.' The game says again.

''What the fuck!'' Soul screams into the pillow besides him.

''Maybe I am just bet..'' Maka begins to say.

''Rematch!'' Soul yells

3 rounds later

'Baruka wins!' the game says for the fifth time in a row.

''What the fuck! This stupid game is broken! Unless.. you already knew how to play and you just tricked me.'' Soul says, staring suspisciusly at Maka.

''Actually..no.. I just pressed random buttons really fast.'' Maka says sheeplishly.

''What! So you just pressed buttons! But I know all the moves. I just got beaten by a girl...sooo not cool.'' Soul whined as he slumped of the couch and onto the floor.

'Ahh get over it. We could have a rematch, but you would probably lose again.'' Maka says smugly.

''Screw you.'' Soul mumbled.

''You wish.'' Maka says back.

Okay so please tell me what you think...no flames please!


End file.
